Soul of Solitude
by walkswithwheels
Summary: A tragedy has just occured and one life has been thrown into chaos. In the midst, a being born with a noble purpose arrives, and learns something the may change the world forever...


**Well, here's my first try at fan fiction in quite a while. I decided to mercy kill my other story (previously in the Tales of Symphonia/Fire Emblem crossover section and entitled "Miracle Maker") so this will be the first one I will keep. **

**This story is actually a crossover of many different games, but Fan Fiction only allows two categories. Thus, each book is in the category that suits it the best (the prologue stands by itself). **

**I will indicate which one each story is in, and any cameo characters from other games will be discussed briefly in the author's notes (separated by the gray lines above and below the story). Be warned, because the character descriptions will contain spoilers for their respective games. **

**Also, there is quite a bit of alternative universe and original characters in the story. Alternate universes and original characters will not be discussed in the author's notes. **

**I take character and place requests, but you must give me information about the character/place so I can work it in. I do not own any characters (except for the originals I actually created). All characters are part of their respective companies.**

* * *

"Aster! Aster, no don't leave me!" A man crouched down on the floor, frantically shaking a younger one. The younger man gave no response, lying motionless in the red fluid that was his life force. The remnants of the magic spell that had brought him to this gruesome fate could still be seen on his body. As the remains danced, their target lay still. The older man tried feverishly to revive his lost compatriot with hysterical begging. Yet all his pleas fell on deaf ears, as the young man's closed eyes would never open again.

Finally, the older man realized this and fell to his knees, his body hitting the intricate floor patterns with a mighty thud. The heartbroken survivor's vision blurred as water filled his eyes. The elaborate designs became one as they absorbed the tears that fell down the face of the one who was not dead. The living one's body shook, and his choked cries filled the air. The resounding reverberation could have been heard miles away and it only became louder with time. His wails vibrated, leaving their mark on every corridor, every tile, every door. The entire room threatened to collapse under the weight of the survivor's endless grief. The agonized companion had several thoughts in his head, but they all led to the same place.

Why did his companion have to become the next one to join the ranks of the dead? The truest friend he ever had, now lifeless beside him. He still had much of his life to be lived, yet here it was gone in an eye's blink. The body had ceased to move, the heart no longer beating, and the eyes no longer seeing. This had all happened in a matter of minutes, so why didn't the living one believe it was real?

To any witness who had laid eyes upon this tragic event, this would have seemed beyond belief. It would have brought great waves of grief, enough to shake the castaways for many months. When they finally emerged onto land, it would be deserted, an island that only they could inhabit. The ropes of loss had appeared, and were beginning to squeeze their victim in their deathly tight grip. The more one resisted, the stiffer they got, until at last the one who suffered could move no longer. He or she would be condemned to misery for what would seem like forever. No matter what happened, death always brought the same results.

A bystander would've had quite the morbid thoughts indeed.

Yet to the figure standing in the shadows, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that concerned her was a duty that needed to be done.

It was considered part of humanity's custom to mourn those who had left the living world.

Yet this mysterious being could not be human, as she was simply nonchalant to the whole gruesome event unfolding before her.

The bystander took a few gingerly steps out into the open. Her figure was exposed, but only if one was looking straight at the corner where she was hiding.

Nevertheless, a single glance revealed the truth.

The aura she conjured was far stronger than any living man's. It dictated prowess, prestige, and pride. This energy exited its wielder in powerful waves. Rather than simply touching the shore of the beautiful beach, these stormy waters took half the land with it. In fact, this power was so potent that the guards to the magical room had entered an unconscious stupor. The being kept wondering whether the man would detect her presence, but he seemed too preoccupied in the solemn ceremony of mourning.

She stroked her long hair, caressing it countless times. As she twisted her hands into the beautiful locks, one could see that even her tresses were abnormal. They were completely free of tangles and snarls, despite the fact that the woman did not carry a hairbrush. The curly strands shined brightly, as though they just had been washed. The golden hair tumbled down like a cascading waterfall, touching the ground as it fell. Yet, it never picked up dirt nor did it trip the one who carried it. Finally, there came the most stunning characteristic of all. There was no sign of conditioner, water, tools, or even magic that a woman would use to get her hair to stay that way. No doubt, the woman was unnatural.

Perhaps the most stunning thing about the creature that lurked in the shadows was her attire. It consisted of myriads of dazzling jewels that the richest noble could only dream of having. Furthermore, it appeared these gems were all kept in mint condition. As any gem cutter would know, to accomplish this feat for an extended period of time was nearly impossible. The rest of her outfit consisted of elaborate colors that wavered proudly in an invisible wind.

The unspeakable power and majestic beauty the figure exhibited could only mean one thing. The being was neither human nor beast, yet held command over them both. She was neither women nor child, possessing a timeless body. Her eyes shone with wisdom far beyond her physical appearance, suggesting she was thousands of years old. The being ruled over countless subjects, yet asked for nothing but pure hearts. She wore no crown and carried no title, yet was always respected. The woman was everything, carrying the blood of every creature that have ever lived, was living, and would come into being. Simultaneously, she was nothing, as no other life form could even hope to match her extraordinary abilities. The deep crimson eyes granted spectacular sight to a legend that lived and breathed; they belonged to a goddess, the paragon of power.

The goddess heaved a great sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, listening to the cries of the kindred spirits.

The sword of grief slashed out at the living man's heart, tearing it asunder. Quakes of sorrow destroyed him from the inside out. An ocean was preparing to flood the land as the man threatened to drown in his own salty tears. Among the water were other complex beings of nature, most prominent being the flames that licked their greedy tongues at a chance to burn. Yet it was not greed that consumed the man. Rather it was the polar opposite of appreciation, and understanding what had been lost. These flames fueled the rage and confusion that the young goddess now felt. Of course, there were other beings as well, such as the lightning of paralysis that seized hold of the living one and kept him frozen in place.

Yet, the world of emotions was not the only one that answered.

The goddess could trace every tear that formed its jagged path down the survivor's face. His tears became the messenger that petitioned for backup at the fortress of sadness, and as they completed their journey, they were reinforced by hundreds more. As the man's body went numb, so did her own. The chains that subdued body and spirit crashed down like a lead weight. The young goddess dropped to her knees, knowing it would be a while before she would again be able to stand. The victim's vibrations only worsened, and with it, the watcher's own body shook. She tried to resist the shivering and miniature quakes that rocked her body, but in the end all was futile. The sensation was overwhelming, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Eventually, the young goddess gave in as her body became too weak to support her weight. She clumsily collapsed onto the ground, letting out a cry as she did so. In her world, these acts would immediately give her away, as the noise seemed deafening to her perspective manner. Yet, to the man and anyone else who might be watching, no one would ever know of what had just transpired. Her highly trained ears pricked up every sound of the lonely soul's cries. Even the smallest and high-pitched of these did not escape her notice. Oddly enough, she did not go deaf. Echoing sobs rang through ears like the clearest of the bells. What was even worse was the hollow feeling that filled the young goddess from the inside out. Whether was the burning in her heart, the protests of her stomach, or the congestion of her sinuses that made breathing a chore, the goddess believed that she would soon explode from all the pressure that was being forced upon her.

She decided that this would be an excellent time to will it away, as she could not take much longer.

Closing her eyes, the young goddess was surrounded by a terrific golden light. It orbited her body, taking control of her entire form. As it engulfed her, the symptoms matching the grieving one vanished in a number of minutes. The light dispersed as quickly as it had come, as if it knew its purpose was served.

Without another look back, the young goddess rapidly rose to her feet, and faced the one who despaired.

She heaved another great sigh.

Every reading was the same, yet she always bothered to look. It had something to do with her sympathetic nature, she figured. Perhaps the reading of the soul allowed her to identify with those that felt abandoned.

She cleared her head with a vigorous shake.

Nothing was going to get done just standing here.

Gingerly, the celestial being crept out of her hiding place, approaching the two companions with silent steps.

Yet even the quietest footwork could still be detected, as the mourning man glanced upward almost as soon as she left her vantage spot.

With a single snap of his fingers, sorrow's red circles around his eyes disappeared. The young goddess marveled at how he could cast a spell in such a weakened state.

Then again, he was probably just trying to look formal or perhaps it was simply his fool pride.

Crying could make one absolutely ridiculous, so she did not blame the man trying to halt it.

He steadied himself, locking his jade green eyes with her form.

"So You've come."

Nodding in reply, the young goddess answered.

All the voices in the world combined into one flowed out of the goddess mouth in an unbelievably pristine river. Her voice echoed serenely in the area, putting the survivor at ease almost instantly. It was almost as though he could pick out each individual sound and tone that made up the goddesses's speech.

"Yes, I have. He was a noble person and an enduring friend to you. I am sorry for your loss."

As soon as this was said, the survivor's countenance ironically beheld the faintest trace of a smile.

The goddess cocked her head, silently asking her question.

"The stories never told me You were a kid. You look old enough to be my daughter. Why would the divine send a child to take care of the world's gravest duty?"

The goddess shrugged her shoulders.

"I hold no answer to that question. It seems some people are simply born with their duties. While I am youthful, this is what I was chosen to do. My age matters not in fulfilling that task."

The living one's eyes suddenly darkened and he frowned with obvious concern.

"If you weren't a respected Goddess, I would reach out and cradle You in my arms. No child should have to lay eyes upon this. Why do not protest against Your "duty"?

"My obligation is one of the most important of all gods. Without me, the pure would not experience heavenly glory. I take great honor in giving these precious souls what they deserve."

"Couldn't someone else take up that responsibility? There are countless beings within the sky. They are surely older and more experienced than You. Let one of them handle this horrible task."

"I am one of the few who can share the thoughts of dying souls. Furthermore, any emotion that I sense is intensified thousandfold. Plus, I can sympathize with the affected with an incredible amount of ease. My characteristics make me ideal for the mission of spiriting mortals away."

"Even if others call You a death goddess? Even if You are shunned by all society? Even if You have to walk the path of life alone?"

The young goddess nodded.

"Even if." She replied.

The living man attempted to form a retort, but the goddess held up her hand.

"I am not truly alone. Death is not my only calling.

When a new life enters your world, I am there, wishing happiness and healthiness for all eternity.

The moment two souls are united, I am beside them through every minute of the elaborate ceremony that binds them together.

Holly, cheer, sweets, and stockings line the halls. I am present, watching every ecstatic child open their precious gifts and take part in the festivities.

When someone lives another year, I celebrate the passing. Another year means more time to enjoy life's pleasures, be they simple or complex.

I direct the flights of the sun, moon, and stars. If one of your kind becomes lost in the night, I am with him, guiding him home.

If people believe there will be a show in the sky, I am the one who puts it on. The flying stars, the fancy tailed comets, the sun and moon changing position to blacken the entire sky… This is all my handiwork, made simply for mortals to enjoy.

I do not sit idly by in times of crisis. I will aid my people as much as I possibly can. That is why I can take form in your world and wield the powers you possess. You may not always recognize me, but I am with you every step of the way. Struggling with your kind, fighting to solve their problems, and reaping the benefits they have always known… Each time is more enjoyable, and every mission in the mortal world makes me wish to come back."

The goddess raised her head up to face the living one square in the eye.

"Perhaps now you understand why comply with the tasks I'm given. What seems like the greatest punishment can be turned into the best of rewards."

The man nodded, realizing that acceptance was better than arguing.

"Hah, you're just as valiant as the legends say. Very well then, do as You wish."

The survivor stepped aside, allowing the goddess a clear path to the remains of his friend.

She walked with a graceful gait, yet her feet were silent. The clatter on the tile was nonexistent, and no imprints plastered themselves to the floor. She adopted a gait softer than newly groomed fur and her feet barely hit the ground. If one didn't know any better, one would think she was flying. The man eyed her curiously as she approached his companion.

Keeping her composure, the goddess suddenly shut her eyes. She thrust out her hands, issuing a silent command to a seemingly invisible force. As she did so, powerful wings appeared on her back, incredible majestic feathers being scattered with every silent movement. As the appendages took form, one could see glittering light that was previously unnoticeable. Its exact location was unknown, other than the fact that it was derived from somewhere in the room. At first, the tiny flickers resembled the dying embers of a fire. These cinders bravely attempted one last desperate try at giving life to a doomed blaze. However, it seemed that there was hope in their cause after all.

The radiance expanded, progressively engulfing the room and its inhabitants. What began as a creeping cautious crawl soon morphed into a full throttle sprint, as the light was in a mad rush to cover every inch of the once desolate area. As the mysterious light made its way across the room, its glare became almost blinding. The various hues exhibited were only intensified with time. From a shade of red that only demons craved to the blackness of winter's darkest night, every color the area ever had was beautifully exaggerated as the radiance approached. The sight could only be described as breathtaking, but even more spectacular was the fact that came from a place whose only companion was eternal obscurity and solitude.

The celestial being stood right in the middle of this fantastic feat, but took no notice of it. She stood, still as a statue and oblivious as a young child would be to an adult's problem. One had to watch for a few moments to see her gentle breaths exit her body. As the light advanced closer and closer, she did not even make any effort to shield her eyes. Rather, she seemed to be drinking the magnificent splendor that stretched out before her. It was as though this scene would only last a few fleeting moments, and she wanted to take all of it in before was gone. Although the young goddess seemed to be either ignorant or extremely nonchalant about the current situation, the living warrior was anything but.

As he prepared to shield himself from the seemingly invisible onslaught, he cried.

"There was never any light in here! Just where does it come from now, and why?"

The light's journey coming to a halt, the answer was given silently. Within minutes, it crept cautiously to its final destination, finally landing on the creator. As it did so, the brilliance was exaggerated even more. The stunning wings reflected the beauty, acting like enormous mirrors. The light that had been taken spread outward, as though it was trying to populate the entire world with its purity and warmth. Amazingly, the room was not the only thing bathing in light.

The young goddess was also the subject of her spectacular show. As more of entered her body, one could not even see the faintest outline of the humanoid being. What was once something even remotely human was transformed into a glowing entity. The goddess once again displayed an air of atypical tranquility, as though she had done it a hundred times. The man also seemed to have recovered, glancing upward at her form. His jade green eyes widened in shock as he absorbed the new information that met his eyes.

"I don't believe it... This is what legends are made out of..."

A faint outline of the goddesses's head could be seen as she turned towards the one who had spoken the words.

If one listened closely, one could hear a faint reply of "indeed".

The man seemed to understand, and he focused once again on the goddess and her incredible powers.

A slender hand could be seen as the goddess bent over to perform her duties. Her gentle hands ran across one of the few areas that had been left undamaged. The restless eyes showed that the deity was feverishly searching for something, although it was uncertain as to what.

After all, what could be found in a corpse?

The goddess seemed to at last find what she was searching for, although where her hand rested was covered up by the clothing of the fallen one.

Her body seemed to respond regardless.

The goddesses's knees hit the floor without so much as a sound, and she opened her mouth to cry words that seemingly could not be answered.

"Aster of Sybak, awaken and rise before me!"

At the goddess's words, the body that once held the young man began to glow brilliantly. Unlike that which surrounded the goddess, the light was not blinding and it did not envelop the young man's form. In this dazzling radiance, one could see a small orb beginning to reveal itself. In another fraction of a second, this orb materialized. The light was derived from it, and the circular object was a bright yellow in color as it floated in the air. The goddess rose to her feet, this time speaking in a lower tone.

"You have lived an honest life, and shall be forever content in whatever sky you walk. Your courage and ingenuity is well-placed. From this moment, you have joined the ranks of those in the heavens, and may you carry that honor with pride."

The orb glowed even brighter, as though was acknowledging the praise. The goddess smiled warmly despite the circumstances.

Who would not enjoy being commended, particularly when they deserved it?

Within instant, the goddesses's face grew serious again; there was no time to waste.

Heaving a deep sigh, she called her wings back. They disappeared with a high-pitched sound, similar to windchimes played in the quickest of rhythms. That sound must've been a silent signal, for the light rapidly vanished as well.

She turned towards the living one.

"Would you like to say a final farewell?"

The man shook his head.

"He knows."

The goddess nodded in understanding.

"I see."

She then turned her back, preparing to take leave of the place.

Yet her progress was awkwardly halted as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait."

The goddess locked eyes with the man again as she answered.

"Yes?"

"You are so kind to us mortals, more so than any other deity. You are far away in the Golden Gates, yet You have always watched over us."

"It is my duty to see that each and every race treats each other equally, regardless of color, powers, or creed. How can I reach that goal if I discriminate?"

"Yes, I know that well. I also am aware of the fantastic powers You hold and the knowledge of thousands years' time. However, being omnipotent can only get You so far."

The goddess looked at him curiously as she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You can take whatever form you wish, can You not? Take the form of a mortal, and walk among us. You will better understand our sorrows if Your body is the same."

"I already have taken the form of the human several times. I've even become a guardian with other forms as I traversed your world. The mortal world is like my second home. Why would going again make things any different?"

"I do not want you to go as another form or person. An act or a masquerade means nothing to me. I would rather have come down here as Yourself and live a separate life apart from Your duties."

At this moment, the goddesses's already oversized eyes became gargantuan. Her jaws dropped so low one would think they'd hit the ground. She could feel the paralysis of surprise sinking in, and she realized that she could do nothing but stare. These were not like the chains of grief that had held her down earlier. They did not hurt or squeeze. She was simply shaking, more than bare skin on the coldest nights. All in all, the response was not a hindrance; merely an annoyance. Ironically and simultaneously, the goddess wanted to run around like crazy, loudly proclaiming what she had just heard. It was as though someone had given her a bucket of caffeinated drinks. She kept resisting the urge to fidget as she gazed at the one who had posed the question. For a second, the goddess was oblivious to what was causing her astonishment.

She summoned the strength to close her eyes, and the answers struck her like the sharpest arrow. It seemed she was not the only one with boundless knowledge. But still, this newfound information did not make sense! How could a mere mortal know a word that was only used commonly among the divine?

With bated breath, she whispered the word, letting it roll off the tip of her tongue like a wheel out of control.

"Transmigration." She murmured, opening her eyes afterward.

It was a good thing the goddess chose to open her eyes, because she did not miss the man's wide smile of approval.

"Yes, that's exactly I mean. What better way to watch over the world You love than to be one with it?"

"But why so drastic a measure? If I transmigrate, there is a chance I will lose my powers, my name, and even my memories."

"Well, haven't You transmigrated before?"

"No, if I follow your wishes, this will be my first time."

"Hm, I would think one that has experienced everything would no more of this subject."

"The other deities consider me as perfect, and would scoff at one like me becoming a flawed mortal."

"Well, they may laugh at you initially, but what if You succeeded? That would put Your friends in utter admiration."

The goddess looked at the ground, silently knowing he was right.

The man continued talking, and the goddess listened intently.

"That's not all. If You found some way to retain your old abilities and memories, people would eventually find out that the goddess was living among them. Rather than a worshiping object, You would be one of them and they would see that You're capable of an even greater power."

As the man moved in closer, the goddess was all ears (despite the fact that she was still looking at the ground).

"If you can make Your dreams reality using a new identity, it will prove how strong You truly are. Every soul in the world will get on their knees and honor You as a great hero for time eternal. Does that not sound appealing?"

The goddess raised her head, but did not make eye contact.

"I cannot say at this point. I suppose I shall consider your offer."

"So be it."

"You're a bold soul to suggest something like this to me, the paragon of superiority. A subject like this is the first of its kind."

As the goddess said this, she focused her eyes on the man once more. A question came from her parted lips.

"Would it trouble you if I asked for your name?"

The man shook his head and replied.

"Richter Abend, half elf warrior of Exire and researcher at Sybak."

The goddess dipped her head respectfully.

"Thank you. I hope we meet again under more pleasant circumstances."

With that, the goddess proceeded to leave. Her eyes glowed in a magical light that quickly surrounded her. One could see from the lattice that appeared beneath her feet that she was casting a teleportation spell. This spell ran its course so quickly the man did not even have time to say farewell. In a split second, the goddess vanished as without a trace. All that gave away her presence were the rustling guards and the dark blue feathers that settled on the corpse of the fallen one. To the outside, it seemed as though nothing had happened. However, to those involved, this was the day that neither man nor divine would ever forget...

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please review whatever you read. The next book will be in the Valkyrie Profile category, so look there if you want to read more!**


End file.
